dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
"A weirdo from that forest"
"A weirdo from that forest (Crootch: Shukumavelkha na-chinokko / Шукумавэлха на-чинокко)" is a famous Crootch book written by the Crootchistani writer Rokkunazo Vishoki and published in 1990. The book is considered as an important part of the modern Crootch literature and has been translated in many languages; the book has been also adapted into some film interpretations (in Crootch and English). Plot The plot is a description of the life of a man, who is considered as a weirdo by other people. The main character is not able to live among the people anymore and decides to leave everything and go to live to a forest forever. Since his grandfather has taught him how to live beyond a settlement well enough, such a live is not tough for the main character at all. Moreover, the main character is sure: somewhere in the forest must live a real shaman – a man, who has been living among trees for the whole life; a man, who is truly wise and maybe even has some secret knowledge, which the main character, as he thinks, deserves to get, too. The time passes and everything goes well, but the main character is sure that calmness in this world never lasts for a long time; moreover, despite the fact that his attempts to find the shaman were all not successful, he still believes in shaman's existense and continues searching. After some time problems, as the main character predicted, start to appear: firstly, more and more people begin to destroy the entire silence in the forest; secondly, an unknown illness – all of this falls onto the head of the main character so suddenly that he becomes absolutely unsure what to do and there is even no anybody close to help. Text extracts ''Dzefrozug ''1. Shigill. Eguski. Myekhotarach. Chori. Mekhlashog. Sanm'yoshug. Velkhamura. Shuimenzuk. Kshegolzuk! Bagol. Aracha... Bagol. Kao in mekhluma? Bai! Nazukul. Notoon tashot. Bagol en bagol – nin shayook-ta a-notoon. Bovashgel'ya tarhoku! Deidru cheango nrou jala-shot... Deidru, ish kao in toondzel'? Bagol en bagol, yocumeshi. '' ''Shtel'gakha naflized arkhkye a-shingyokhla en kośi gurhuyooke toonta. Naak, undratoiva, bone toivachi yek nazukul, nazukul, nazu... '' ''– Zul', aga! – Rou? – Bai, dungaburh! A-kelshuma tuvumgel'ya tunarhun' – Iroku a-toivachi bone-yonu veidzu shroka! '' ''– Kolyon: nokhlu drumlingach tomishootu enaaki duk. Khrak! Bon. En velkash bonum tarhven shayooki a-daruma... Ta, nin shayook-ta fyorhgel'-do a-norha – nin shayooki tarhven a-tuvumzet. Kiriingel'? Bai, dzou velkash bone toiva, en kiriin antukshe mokhvagel'. Khrakach! Kiriin chogiliizhen: edzo lungshootkha bondum! Antukshe seigo dzokkali korva! De shlidzuumi – kiriinu droo noshki. Khaa, sil'vetayook... Bovashgel'ya magul'shiidzo shroka. Chapter 1. "Morning. The Sun. Birds. The air. Heat. Pleasure. People. Anger. Hatred! A day. An evening... A day. What does it mean? Yes! Again. Nothing changes. A day is a day –'' it is not able to change. Simply never! Maybe I am really absolutely crazy... Maybe, but what does it change? A day is a day, always. The safest way to live here is not to change anything, too. To eat, to work, to get money and again, again, aga... – Hey, you! – Me? – Yes, a dumbhead! Stop to stand finally – we want to get our money now, too! – Excuse me: thoughts swallowed me completely. Idiot! Money. People are able to think only about money... No, it cannot be different – it can only end. Happy? Yes, when people have money even happiness is possible. Idiots! (It is) happiness for sure: I am going home with money. I even can sing now! Or cry – because of the happiness, of course. Oh, tiredness... I am simply dying now". Translations of the book English – 1991 – "A weirdo from that forest"; German – 1992 – "''Ein seltsamer Mann aus jenem Wald"; Russian – 1991 – "Чудак из того леса / Chudak iz tovo lesa"; Polish – 1992 – "Dziwak z tego lasu"; Danish – 1993 – "En mærkelig mand fra at skog"; Basque – 1993 – "Gizon ezohiko bat hau basoko"; Ukrainian – 1993 – "Дивак з того лісу / Divak z toho lisu"; Spanish – 1991 – "Un extraño hombre de ese bosque". Category:Crootchistan Category:Crootch language Category:Books Category:Fictional books Category:1990 Category:1990s Category:Books published in 1990